


Worth the Wait

by agenthaywood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Smut, also Skye is very much aroused by gunplay, and I think it is a glorious thing, but I couldn't find a way to work it in, maybe in the morning after fic, not this early, there was supposed to be handcuffs, this is what headcanons can turn into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You going to sit there and keep undressing me with your eyes, or can we actually get to the real thing?” Skye broke his reminiscing.</p>
<p>“I hardly think that would be appropriate in a public place, Officer Johnson.” Ward’s voice took a darker tone as Skye’s face shifted subtly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> So Pepper's little fic prompt I gave her just *had* to be expanded on. It had to!

Worth the Wait

 

A speeding ticket. This is all because of a speeding ticket. Ward was running late to the office for a meeting with the shareholders and thought that maybe no one will notice if he just sped through a country road.

 

Of course, someone did notice. The rule-following, very beautiful Officer Johnson noticed. He tried to play it off, but Officer Johnson, Skye, he later learned, understood why he was speeding, but she had a job to do.

 

And because he was going 20 miles over the limit, the ticket was rather expensive. Not the most expensive, or out of his budget, but paying a $1,500 speeding ticket was not in this month’s agenda. Neither was coffee with the beautiful cop, but Mr. Ward is nothing if not adaptable to a change in circumstance. How did you think he got to be an executive of a multi-billionaire dollar security firm?

 

He worked through the ranks, obviously. Started at the bottom working private details for rich brats. A year later he was promoted to dignitaries. Another 2 years passed and Ward found himself assigning other operatives to the rich brats rather than the other way around.

 

Normally, such a rise through the ranks would procure a sense of arrogance, but not in Ward. He treated the people under him fairly. Gave them an ear when the rich brats started complaining. Showed them how to get more comfortable with pistols when they were used to automatics. Hell, the higher ups debated firing him because he gave so many operatives bonuses that quarter.

 

It wasn’t a bad idea. They dealt with a lot of shitty jobs that didn’t pay too well and most of them had children. Ward wasn’t about to be the reason that most of them couldn’t afford presents.

 

Now he’s a leading executive in HYDRA. He has a near 7 figure salary. He has a penthouse apartment in sunny Los Angeles. He drives a very well maintained 2016 Chevy Silverado with all the bells and whistles the manufacturer offered.

 

Now, all this talk about Mr. Grant Ward isn’t meant to make Officer Skye Johnson sound undesirable. Quite the contrary, she was more noble than Ward could ever hope to be. He was actually the first speeding ticket she wrote in 2 months.

 

Normally she’s catching busted lights and running down joy rides. She usually gets the shit hours because she’s the youngest one in the precinct. That and she turned down drinks with the captain and apparently he holds one hell of a grudge.

 

This wasn’t the job her parents envisioned for their daughter. Her father was a doctor and her mother was a therapist. Not top of the line, either of them, but they kept her in a comfortable life. Skye didn’t care for it though. She had nice clothes and the latest gadgets and her parents thought she was on the fast track to a computer science degree at MIT.

 

She was until a Friday morning at her school. One of the seniors, the one that everyone bullied, freshmen included, showed up with his Dad’s AR-15. 30 minutes later there are 15 dead students and 6 in critical condition. One of those 6 was Skye’s best friend Jemma.

 

Jemma recovered, yes, but Skye didn’t. She always felt like she was sitting helpless during the whole thing. Her mother had her in therapy for several months before graduation but the therapist would never tell her parents what was wrong.

 

Skye had a protective nature. Probably rooted in her childhood from all the pets she had growing up.

 

She signed up for the police academy two weeks after graduating high school. Skye’s parents tried to talk her out of it.

 

“You’re too small,” Skye was 5’6” and arguably in the best shape out of everybody in school. She had the track, softball, basketball, and weightlifting trophies to prove it.

 

“The job is too dangerous,” she grew up in Los Angeles. It would arguably be safer to get trained and be allowed a service pistol.

 

“You are meant for so much more,” that one just pissed Skye whenever she heard it. She was meant for whatever the fuck she wanted to be meant for.

 

Training was a little more difficult than she anticipated, yes, but Skye did alright. Her CO was very impressed with her marksmanship. Skye’s parents were surprised at her affinity for firearms. They figured that after the shooting, guns would be the last thing Skye would want around her. Turns out she liked shooting them at the range and anytime she had a bad day in training, her CO could always find her there with either a pistol or one of the rifles.

 

When Skye was actually on the force, she dealt with more mundane stuff than she thought were possible. Sexism among the ranks; stupid teenagers that need a serious ass-kicking from their spineless parents; rich guys that need to spend a day with her salary and see how quickly they’d break the law.

 

All in all, these two were the most unlikely of pairs to meet. That isn’t to say that Skye would trade that morning speeding ticket for anything else. How else would she explain to her friend Jemma that she’s been seeing a 6’2” Adonis for the better part of a month.

 

The only issue she was having with the man was that he was so private. She knew nothing about his work, just that he was in security. Skye knew that the job either paid him well enough for a gym membership or there was something very physical about it because the one time Ward wore short sleeves, Skye was certain she was going to die.

 

Of course if there was anything to be said about Ward, the attraction was very much reciprocated. Skye always favored short dresses. She worked to the bone for the body she has and doesn’t mind showing it off. Especially to someone that’s very willing to appreciate her work. She enjoyed the attention. She _wanted_ Ward’s attention.

 

5 days later, and Skye and Ward are out to dinner on a Friday night. The restaurant wasn’t anything too extravagant, a cheap steak house with a salad bar. She knows Ward makes good money, but she definitely appreciates the disinterest in 5-star restaurants and fancy parties.

 

Currently Skye was chewing on a slow-grilled burger that if she had to give it a name it would be orgasm. Ward was drinking his club soda while Skye was nursing her 3rd beer. The one thing no one at her precinct argued over was her ability to hold her liquor with the best of them.

 

“You know; you still haven’t told me what it is you do for a living.” Skye poked again once she swallowed.

 

“I did tell you. I work in security.” Ward smirked before sipping his drink.

 

“You know, if you want this to work long term, you’ll have to come clean eventually.” Skye leaned back in her chair. The action making the top half of her dress ride up her toned abdomen. Ward enjoyed the display, just like she wanted him to.

 

“Who said I want this to be long term?” Ward took a bit of his burger.

 

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m having fun with this thing. Not opposed to making this a regular thing.” Skye drawled swirling one of her fries around in the ketchup before taking a tantalizing bite.

 

“Is this your way of asking me if I want to call you my girlfriend? Because honestly, I thought that ship sailed by the fourth date.” Ward chuckled.

 

“I guess it was a wise move to change my Facebook status to ‘taken?’” Skye leaned forward on the table.

 

“Only if you told everyone I was the one taking you,” Ward met her stare.

 

“Possessive much?” Skye tilted her head.

 

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” Ward pointed out.

 

“Not at all. I actually think it’s kind of hot.” Skye returned to her meal.

 

Ward had a small smile on his face as he returned to his chicken. The chicken was the reason he came here. It was the only place in Los Angeles where he could get chargrilled chicken without all the huff and puff about how bad it is for your heart. The major thing Ward hated about this city was all the millennial health nuts. A bunch of spoiled, hipster-dressed, coffee guzzling idiots that really needed a good slap in the face from reality.

 

Skye was different though. He pegged her as one of them when she pulled him over but by the end of the 1st date, she was proving him wrong. They went to a Bar-B-Que joint at Skye’s recommendation and he watched her eat through 2 orders of ribs and baked beans. Arguably the sexiest thing Ward had ever seen.

 

“You going to sit there and keep undressing me with your eyes, or can we actually get to the real thing?” Skye broke his reminiscing.

 

“I hardly think that would be appropriate in a public place, Officer Johnson.” Ward’s voice took a darker tone as Skye’s face shifted subtly.

 

He noticed her eyes always glazed slightly when he referred to her as “Officer Johnson.” He understood it. When the person you liked referred to you as an authority figure, every sexual stimulant in the brain started going 100mph.

 

“Well, how’s about we take this to a private place then? Like yours?” Skye leaned on her elbows making the top of her dress fall just right against her breasts. The small window of cleavage effectively rid Ward of any protests.

 

“Check please!” Ward called to the waitress.

 

\--

 

The drive to Ward’s apartment was quiet. Not a bad kind of quiet, it was actually the quiet Skye preferred. Relaxed silence that allowed her to just sit back and enjoy the ride for once.

 

Skye drove the squad cars in most situations. Nothing against her partner, Mack, but he’s just horrible at driving. He gets lost going to the McDonald’s around the corner from the precinct for God’s sake!

 

Ward was on OK driver though. That and she couldn’t get the keys from him without blowing him in the middle of the parking lot. Not that she’s against it, but this was one of her nicer dresses. She didn’t want to ruin the skirt because her boyfriend had a decent truck.

 

Skye’s thoughts were stopped once she saw Ward turn onto a street she hated to patrol, one she and Mack dubbed the “Rich Douche’s homeland.” Hopefully Ward wasn’t a rich douche.

 

“You didn’t tell me that you were a millionaire,” Skye voiced.

 

“That’s because it would be a lie. Believe it or not, you don’t have to be a millionaire to live here. You’re not going to on a cop’s salary, sorry, but it’s not that bad.” Ward defended himself.

 

“Well let’s just be happy that you can afford it. I’ve always wanted to see an upstate apartment without blood on the floor.” Skye retorted.

 

\--

 

The apartment was nice. A total dude’s apartment, but nice. Skye liked the cherry wood accents on all the furniture and the curtains are all black, but at least it’s all done in a tasteful manner.

 

Skye can’t help but think back to her little studio apartment. It’s not that she doesn’t like the place, far from it, it’s hers and that’s all the validation she needs out of it. But there is something to be said for your career when you only have one window.

 

She’s already counted 4 and they haven’t even been to the hallway. Of course, it’s hard to count when there’s a man currently chewing on your neck like it’s a piece of gum. Then again, Skye’s not about to tell him to stop. It’s been too long since someone properly handled her. It wasn’t other people’s fault, but for Skye, proper handling meant bruises and scratches and all kinds of things that she curses them out for with a smile while trying to cover them up in her uniform.

 

Ward bit down rather roughly on Skye’s jawline and she swears she can already see stars.

 

“So are we going to see the bedroom, or are we going to stand here and make out like teenager? Not that I mind, but I am hoping to get to the fun stuff tonight.” Skye breathed into Ward’s ear making him groan.

 

“This isn’t fun?” Ward croaked taking one of Skye’s ears between his teeth and biting roughly eliciting frenzied shivers along Skye’s spine.

 

“Oh no, that is _very_ fun, but…” Skye’s hands moved deftly to the belt keeping Ward’s slacks up. She wasn’t one for niceties during her engagements.

 

“Wouldn’t you rather take this to the bedroom?” Skye’s small, calloused fingers cupped the impressive bulge growing in Ward’s pants.

 

Not really needing to voice his answer, Grant grasped the back of Skye’s thighs and pulls her up to his eye level. Her skirt rode up her legs, giving Ward’s fingers access to the soft, warm skin of Skye’s toned thighs.

 

He made quick strides to his room, but almost dropped Skye on account of her choosing her to return the ministrations of earlier tenfold. Ward thanked God for not stopping him from buying the hall table. He’ll have to replace the flower pot a coworker gave him, but who cares?

 

“This isn’t the bed, Grant. You don’t want to piss off an officer of the law, do you?” Skye’s voice could only be compared to silk in his ears.

 

The word “officer” sparked something in Ward. He carried Skye into the room and in no soft way, threw her onto the bed. His shirt and undershirt say goodbye to his torso as he pulls them off. Skye’s eyes flashed dangerously as she watched the sculpted planes of his torso come into view for the first time.

 

“Well Officer Johnson, don’t you think it’s time we even the playing field?” Ward asked coyly as his eyes roamed over the lattice work of cloth covering her top from his hungry gaze.

 

Skye’s heart was pounding in her chest. Normally when she heard her rank it brought a sense of wariness. With Ward, it brought nothing short of a jolt straight through her privates.

 

“I guess fair is fair,” Skye drawled pulling her hands behind her back to reach for the zipper for the top half of her dress. The action thrust her chest forward and Ward’s hands fumbled around his belt buckle.

 

Skye pulled the zipper down agonizingly slow. Ward did not believe in the same torture, partly because his hardness was starting to cause him pain, and rid himself of his slacks in seconds.

 

Skye decided to give the man a break. He was giving her enough of a show with the imprint of his length encased in his briefs. She pulled off the top part of her dress and Skye will swear up and down that Ward’s eyes bugged out of his head like a cartoon character’s. Granted, that might be the 8 glasses of wine she had at dinner, but who’s counting?

 

“You going to stand there all night, or are we going to get to the fun stuff?” Skye leaned back on her elbows.

 

“Well,” Ward crawled onto the bed and started hovering over Skye. His hand was creeping under her skirt and sliding up her thigh. “I would get started it seems like you already brought a gun to the match.”

 

Ward’s hands wrapped around the grip of the small Makarov pistol Skye kept on her thigh.

 

“Can’t blame a girl for carrying protection, can you?” Skye batted her eyes.

 

Ward stood from the bed. He hit the magazine release and the bullets hit the ground in a dull thud. He pulled the slider back and the chamber ejected her last round.

 

Skye’s panties were soaked.

 

“Private security, I’m guessing?” Skye swallowed to try to help her dry throat. Her breathing had deepened considerably.

 

Ward dropped the gun and crawled back on top of Skye. He cupped the back of her neck and brought her lips to his for only the second time that night.

 

Skye mewled happily as their tongues intermingled. She has only kissed him a handful of times and each was better than the last.

 

Ward’s mouth started moving down Skye’s neck again and she would have been swearing him up and down for leaving a giant hickey on her neck knowing damn well it’s not going to be gone before her next shift if she wasn’t moaning and keening like a desire-ridden hussy.

 

Ward’s mouth eventually bit down lightly on Skye’s hip bone and she swore she saw a star on his ceiling. Her fingers found their way into Ward’s hair and he took it as a signal to go for the kill.

 

He attacks her clit, his tongue relentless against the sensitive nub. Skye’s scream was silent to his ears, but Ward took pride that if there was a dog on the floor above him, he was probably going nuts.

 

Skye’s voice was gone, but the fingers currently drilling into Ward’s skull was all the alert he needed that Skye was close to exploding. The sharp nails of her fingers were scratching at his scalp and he would be amazed if there wasn’t any dried blood there in the morning.

 

The nails started tugging instead of digging. Upwards. She was pulling him up to her.

 

Ward looked at her through his eyelashes and he saw the most beautiful sight of the evening: Skye’s eyes were almost black with desire. Her tanned skin was flushed and dim lighting of the moon shining in highlighted the miniscule sweat coating her chest. Her lips were parted in a small o and the way her chest was heaving told him that it was not her first choice to make him stop.

 

“What is it?” He breathed against her clit. The small vibrations making her body twitch.

 

“In-, ins-, inside me.” She gasped out. “Inside me now.” Her fingers started pulling at his hair again.

 

Ward smiled and stood from the bed. Skye couldn’t contain her whine when his warm body left hers. He shed his boxers and Skye gulped at the erection before her.

 

He crawled back over her body and Skye welcomed the weight on top of her. Ward pressed a kiss to her lips before slipping his fingers inside of her. Skye bowed into his chest.

 

“Ready?” Ward breathed into her ear making Skye’s spine shiver. She could barely nod “yes” but the way she was snaking her fingers around his wrist and weakly pushing him in deeper was enough.

 

“Clean?” Ward kissed her ear.

 

“Clean, on the pill, and _dying_ so if you could just put your fucking dick in me- “Skye’s rant was cut short with a deep moan as Ward quickly replaced his fingers with his erection.

 

His thrusts quickly picked up pace and soon the sound of harsh breathing and skin slapping against skin was what filled the room. Skye’s occasional moan or whine would break the silence but Ward taking her lips against his brought that to an end.

 

Skye was close before they started, now she was milliseconds away from breaking and Ward brought his fingers back down to her clit to help her along.

 

The added stimulation broke Skye. Her orgasmic scream was deafening to Ward but he welcomed it, craved it even. He was the one making her scream. He was the one bringing her that pleasure.

 

The tingling in his spine told Ward that his own end was fast approaching. Skye’s panting told him that she was still very much in the game.

 

“Harder,” She breathed. Her body was still convulsing but Skye was still chasing the high.

 

Ward obeyed and started hammering his hips harder into hers. That brought Skye to her second orgasm as she bowed into his body and Ward exploded into her. His body froze on top of her as pleasure filled his veins.

 

The inevitable eventually came and Ward felt the euphoria leave his body. He pulled himself out of Skye and laid down on the bed beside her. Her blissful smile made Ward’s mind go blank.

 

“That was nice.” Her voice was hoarse. The afterglow made her skin shine in the pearlescent light of the moon.

 

“It was.” Ward whispered.

 

Skye’s eyes were slowly drooping, weightless sleep trying to force its way in. Ward pulled the covers over her body and Skye found herself burrowing into him.

 

When did his apartment get so cold?

 

Before sleep claimed her, Skye felt Ward’s lips brush her forehead and a small sigh left her mouth.

 

It was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a morning after fic to continue this. I hope that is the place where I can find a suitable situation to put in the handcuffs.
> 
> There was supposed to be handcuffs in this one, but I just couldn't find a place where to bring them in. This is the first night after all, so I don't think either of them were comfortable to bring that kind of stuff yet.


End file.
